With the popularization of intelligent electronic products, capacitive touch screen has been widely used in various electronic products, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers, etc. The capacitive touch screen in the prior art comprises plug-in capacitive screen represented by Glass+Glass (G+G) screen, Glass-Film (GF) screen, Glass-Film-Film (GFF) screen, and One Glass Solution (OGS) screen, as well as embedded capacitive screen represented by On cell screen and In cell screen. In recent years, the lighter and thinner user experience is pursued, and thus the OGS screen technology, the On cell screen technology and In cell screen technology have been competing with one another. The capacitive screen made through In cell technology is thinner, has a better light transmittance, and can satisfy the users' requirements better because of its unique advantages during manufacturing process compared with the capacitive screen made through OGS technology and On cell technology. Therefore, the In cell touch display device will inevitably become the mainstream of the touch display device.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a common electrode layer 100 of an In cell touch display device in the prior art. The common electrode layer 100 is divided into a plurality of driving areas 101 and a plurality of sensing areas 102. Each driving area 101 is provided with a corresponding driving area electrode, and each sensing area 102 is provided with a corresponding sensing area electrode. Specifically, the driving areas 101 are arranged in a matrix, and a sensing area 102 is arranged between two adjacent columns of driving area 101. Two driving area electrodes arranged in two adjacent driving areas 101 in a same row (i.e., a driving area pair) are electrically connected with each other through a driving wiring 103. Since the existence of the sensing area 102, the driving wiring 103 shall be arranged in a bridging manner.
FIG. 2 schematically shows an arrangement of the driving wiring 103 as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, a flattening layer 200 and a gate insulation layer 300 are arranged in sequence under the common electrode layer 100. The flattening layer 200 is provided with data lines and a plurality of first via holes 201, and the gate insulation layer 300 is provided with a plurality of second via holes 301 and a plurality of metal connection lines 302. Since the existence of the data lines, the flattening layer 200 cannot be provided with metal connection lines 302 to avoid the interference between the metal connection lines 302 and the data lines. Each driving area pair is associated with the first via holes 201 with a number of two, the second via holes 301 with a number of two, and a corresponding metal connection line 302. The driving area electrode in one driving area 101 runs through the first via hole 201 and the second via hole 301 right below and is electrically connected with one end of the metal connection line 302, and the driving area electrode in another driving area 101 runs through the first via hole 201 and the second via hole 301 right below and is electrically connected with another end of the metal connection line 302. It should be noted that, the driving area electrodes running through the first via holes 201 and the second via holes 301 as well as the metal connection line 302 jointly constitute the driving wiring 103 which is used for connecting the driving area pair. It can be seen that, two layers of structure need to be perforated through in order to arrange the driving wiring 103. Moreover, the thickness of the flattening layer 200 is generally high (such as 2 μm, which is 20 times the thickness of the gate insulation layer 300), and thus the technical difficulty of perforation thereof is further increased. Therefore, the manufacturing of the In cell touch display device in the prior art is complex, and the qualified rate thereof is low.